


Cuddle

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: 2p!Spamano fluffs.





	Cuddle

Santiago looked down at the younger boy, annoyance clear on his tanned face. The boy stared curiously up at him. Who was this giant? Why was he here? Flavio looked over at his Nonno and made questioning gurgling noises.

Remus ignored the baby; he had conquering to do. He addressed the young Spaniard. “You must take care of my grandson while I take the other one out to learn the art of war. If anything happens to Flavio, I will feed you to the lions. Am I understood?”

The young child nodded grumpily, glaring at the Roman as he left. He didn’t have a choice about this anyways.

Flavio didn’t notice any of the hatred, even when it was directed towards him. At just under a year old, he was just content to stare at the unfamiliar boy with an expression of awe, all while sucking on the medallion he wore around his neck.

Santiago wandered over to the Italian. He sat clumsily beside him. Stared intently and distastefully at the toddler.

“Gah?” Flavio asked curiously, wondering what his new visitor might want.

“I don’t like you,” Santiago told him, glaring once more.

Flavio was too young to understand words, but he recognized that Santiago was speaking to him. He got really excited, babbling, “Gwee! Gwee!”

Santiago frowned at him, more irritated than ever. “Don’t you understand me, stupid brat?! I don’t like you!”

Flavio crawled closer and then sat back again. He raised his arms and whined, begging for a hug. “Ugga?”

“No way! I’m not hugging you; I don’t even like you!”

“Ugga.”

“No.”

“Ugga!”

Santiago looked away, scowling now. “ I said no, so just shut up already, you stupid baby!”

“Ugga.”

He raised his voice suddenly and sharply. “No! No means no!”

Flavio flinched at the loud voice. Tears filled his dark eyes as he began to sniffle loudly. His breath became shaky. He hiccupped. Sniffled louder.

Green eyes widened. “H-Hey, stop tha-”

It was too late. Flavio began to bawl, the tears streaming down his face. He kicked both legs frantically, shaking the playpen.

Santiago panicked, envisioning what would happen to him if the Roman were to return and see his grandson in such a state. “St-Stop it! Shut up!”

But Flavio would not stop. His voice rose to a shriek as his kicking grew fiercer.

Figuring that he had nothing to lose – and perhaps hoping to smother the cried with his tunic – Santiago reached over and pulled the child into an awkward embrace.

As if an off button had been pushed, the crying abruptly stopped. Flavio hiccupped one last time, sniffled for a few seconds longer, but seemed content with the hug he had been so eager to get. His limbs relaxed and his eyelids drooped slightly. He had exhausted himself with his earlier temper tantrum. Yawning hugely, he snuffled closer to Santiago. Within seconds, he drifted off to sleep.

“Stupid,” Santiago grumbled, cuddling subconsciously with the slumbering child. “You’re not cute at all.”


End file.
